


Locked in

by osuap



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osuap/pseuds/osuap
Summary: Hajime and Komaeda attend a party where spin the bottle is played. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 58





	Locked in

**Author's Note:**

> Au where the killing game doesnt exist. Both characters depicted are overage in au! Sorry for any grammatical errors lol

"Okay Hajime it's your turn!" Ibuki said, gesturing towards the empty beer bottle laying in the middle of the floor.   
"Right." He sighed and reached towards it. It spun for a moment and landed on Komaeda, who was sitting across from him. They both blushed.   
"C-can I skip".  
"Nope! It's the rules! To the closet you go!" Ibuki said, pointing to an open closet door.  
"Fine!" He said, getting up, trying not to make eye contact with Nagito. They both entered the closet and heard it lock behind them. Komaeda chucked.  
"They really locked us in huh?" The white haired boy said, struggling not to press against his friend.   
"We're just in here for seven minutes, it'll go by quickly!" Hajime said, looking for the light. A dim light bulb turned on, revealing how close Komaeda really was. He blushed again. Komaeda burped, as he had been drinking throughout the night. Hajime on the other hand, had not, as he was the two's ride home. They both felt each other's hot breath on one another. Hajime attempted to take a step backwards but tripped on a pair of shoes instead, sending him face first into the wall. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Nagito was there to break the fall. Hajime found himself pinning his friend against the wall.  
"AH! I-I-" he stammered, finding the situation both embarrassing and arousing. He looked down, they both had erections.   
Hajime looked back up as he felt Nagito's hand rest on his back.  
"If you don't want to do anything that's okay", he said, smiling. Hajime shook his head.  
"No! I-" he leaned in, and before he knew it their lips were intertwined. The world seemed to stop for a moment. Nagito's lips were so soft… they tasted like beer and stale ritz crackers, but they were still amazing and had Hajime wanting more and more. Komaeda's hands lowered to his hips, pulling Hajime even closer than before. Hajime followed the hand's instructions, bringing himself closer. Komaeda placed his hand on Hajime's bulge, causing him to let out a small whimper. Komaeda quickly removed the hand and looked up at Hajime, waiting for consent. He nodded his head, taking the hand into his own and putting it back. They continued kissing, Hajime found his hand inside of Komaeda's shirt, and Komaeda's hand in his boxers. Hajime gasped and squirmed with each touch, instinctively moving his hips with the rhythm of the hand, Komaeda found it to be quite cute. He never wanted this to end, he was in heaven. Hajime's eyes opened quickly, pulling away abruptly.  
"The seven minutes! I almost forgot!" He glanced at his watch. His eyes widened further.  
"What is it?" Komaeda said, removing his hand from Hajime's pants, trying to look at the time.  
"It's been over half an hour.." They both stared at each other for a moment and both began pounding on the door.


End file.
